


If This Feeling Flows Both Ways

by ajaxanddylnn



Series: Anakin's Secret Stash Of Music [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxanddylnn/pseuds/ajaxanddylnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan isn't sure as he sits in his quarters alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Feeling Flows Both Ways

It’s starting to become very common for Obi-Wan to be home alone, with Anakin nowhere to be seen these days. He understood that they were fighting a war and Anakin was a very successful general, so was Obi-Wan for this matter, but this was starting to become ridiculous. Even when Anakin was back at the Jedi Temple after a mission, he would disappear without a trace. Some of the other jedi were starting to notice this and were asking questions on where the young jedi was disappearing off too.

“Probably off to see that blasted Senator,” Obi-Wan muttered to himself bitterly, feeling jealousy rise in his chest, before squashing it back down to where the rest of his feelings for Anakin were. There was no room for those feelings in his life.

He wasn’t sure when he fell for his former Padawan, but now he’s in way too deep and has no idea how to escape it. It doesn’t show, or well, that’s what Obi-Wan hopes. The Jedi Master sighed and rubbed a hand along his copper beard. He’s pretty sure Yoda knows, that little green troll seems to know everything, and maybe Padme, from all the times he’s caught himself glaring at her when she gets too close to Anakin. The senator is smart, she would figure out why he would glare at her.

Maybe you should just tell him. Came the lone thought. Maybe Obi-Wan should. Maybe Anakin does feel the same, that the feeling flow both ways. Maybe Anakin had the same thoughts that Obi-Wan has. But those are all maybes. It could easily be the other way with Anakin only thinking of him as a master, a friend, a brother, and nothing more. He could easily be in love with Padme, that might even explain why he disappears so much.

Obi-Wan lets out a small, sad smile as he starts cleaning up the mess left in the living room from their arrival this afternoon. His mind focused on his task, putting things where they should be, instead of Anakin. The Jedi Knights bag had been thrown on the couch and Obi-Wan opened it so he could sort through the dirty and clean clothes but stopped. What if he found something he did not want to find? Perhaps something that would confirm how Anakin's feelings for him or perhaps there would be nothing but his dirty clothes. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know if he wanted to take this risk…

It’s hard sometimes, not knowing and always wondering. But Obi-Wan would rather live with that than the rejection and awkwardness that would follow. Anakin would want to move out of the quarters, or maybe make Obi-Wan move out so Ahsoka could move in. Padawans and Masters usually do share quarters.

“Hey Master, sorry I’m late! I was helping Ahsoka train,” Anakin announced loudly as the door slid open. “Are you ok, Obi-Wan? You look a little pale?” the dark haired man came close to Obi-Wan’s face to feel his forehead.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly at the close proximity of his former Padawan's worried face. From his forehead covered by a few wayward curls, to his bright blue eyes with a scar covering one, to his perfect cheekbones where the scar ended and finally, to the plump, perfect lips curved into a small frown. He had to fight the urge to not lean forward and take those perfect lips in his own.

Coughing awkwardly, Obi-Wan moved away with a blush heating up his face, “I’m fine, Anakin,” the Jedi Master muttered and stood up. He moved away from Anakin to the safety of the kitchen. Anakin watched him walk away with the frown still present on his face.

“Are you sure?” he asked, taking a few steps forward.

“Yes, it’s most likely this war and rarely being home just catching up on me,” he spoke as he tried to calm his nerves and blush, “I’m not as young as I used to be,” 

His mind was at war with itself. Tell him!!! Half his mind screamed while the other in protest. Do you really want to know if the feelings flow both ways?! He wasn’t sure still, now that the object of his affections was staring at him with worried eyes. The argument before reentered Obi-Wan's mind. All the pros and cons, the cons were winning.

“How about you go relax,” Anakin broke the silence, “I’ll make us some tea and we can complain about a headstrong Padawan, just like old times”

“Said headstrong Padawan was you Anakin and I’m pretty sure it was more arguing than complaining in those old times,” Obi-wan smiled fondly when Anakin's familiar snarky look took over his worried one, “But that would be amazing, thank you,”

They walked past each other and Anakin ran his mechanic hand comfortingly down Obi-Wan’s arm as they did. He tried not to think too much into the action. Anakin was always an emotional and touchy person with people he cared about, which did included his former Master. That was most likely the reason behind that calming brush.

He watched Anakin move around their kitchen with ease, turning on the kettle and opening the cupboard that held all of Obi-Wan’s teas. Anakin himself did not like tea, but Obi-Wan loved it, it reminded him of Qui-Gon. Him and his deceased Master would sit on their balcony in the early mornings and drink tea. It felt wrong not doing it, even after Qui-Gon’s death. Anakin joined him every once in awhile, but with a cup of coffee instead of tea

“Here you go, Master” Anakin chirped happily at making, not one, but two cups of tea without ruining them. The poor boy couldn’t make anything to save his life and most tries ended up with their quarters smelling like something burnt for a couple of days.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Anakin called him Master once again, “Thank you, Anakin,” he smiled at his former padawan.

They sat on their worn couch, sipping their teas in silence. Obi-Wan watched Anakin's handsome face scrunch up in disgust at the sweet tea. These were his favourite moments with Anakin, sitting in the easy, peaceful silence that rarely came with their loud friendship. They didn’t have to talk and it was still perfect. He was so in love, it was sickening. 

Anakin grew sick of the silence and just started talking. About Ahsoka and her training, about some new fighting tactics he wanted to try, any new projects he would be starting soon, but Obi-Wan wasn’t listening to a word he was saying. He was too busy watching the man he loved talk passionately about such little things. Obi-Wan smiled gently to himself and finally came to a decision. 

He didn’t want to know if Anakin returned his feelings…

A year later, Obi-Wan was still happy with his decision as he learned that Padme was pregnant with Anakin's children and they were married. He was still happy with it as him and Anakin fought. 

And he was still happy with it as Anakin screamed, “I hate you!”

“I loved you,” was Obi-Wan’s answer.


End file.
